The main objectives of the proposed study are 1) to develop a predictive model of adolescent sexual assault, 2) to explore the question of adolescent vulnerability to sexual assault, and 3) to measure the initial and long-range responses of adolescents to sexual assault. Secondary objectives include 1) a description of the situational factors associated with the commission of a sexual assault, and 2) a description of the incidence, distribution, and pattern of sexual assault among a national adolescent population. The general thesis is that low social integration and commitment, high exposure and commitment to delinquent peers coupled with adherence to sex role stereotypes, involvement in violent behaviors (other than sexual assault), and attitudes supportive of interpersonal violence are predictive of sexual assault, at least for the classical, violent cases. A second thesis predicts that less violet assaults involving dates or friends may be committed by essentially nondelinquent youth who are characterized by strong adherence to sex role stereotypes, attitudes supportive of interpersonal violence, and peer group support for sexually aggressive behavior. A conceptualization of vulnerability to sexual assault tests the ideas that adherence to sex role stereotypes and involvement in deviant activities are predictive of sexual assault victims. The proposed study is a secondary analysis of data collected on a national probability study of 1728 adolescents. Basic analyses will include cluster and typological analysis, correlational and regression analyses, as well as analysis of change analyses utilizing several types of multivariate analysis.